Physiological and immunological studies on hypothalamic- hypophysiotropic hormone including GH releasing hormone (GH-RH), GH releasing inhibiting hormone (GH-RIH), LH releasing hormone (LH-RH), and prolactin release inhibiting hormone (PIF). Physiological studies also include various synthetic analogues of LH-RH and GH-RIH.